Children of the Dark
by MaddisonHatter
Summary: What would the Wizarding World think if 'Harry' was really Hadrian and Harriet? Twins born to the Dark Lord Voldemort and his wife Lilly Evans. Stolen and hidden, their lives are surrounded by lies. Watch as they discover the truth and learn what it means to be a part of a family. This is their story.


**A/N First fanfic so please go easy on me! All comments and critiques are welcome!**

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is my brother's face. We're twins, same black hair, same green eyes, same small stature, same ugly lightning bolt scar; the only difference is that I'm a girl. Normally girls have long hair and boys have short hair and you can tell twins apart that way but both our hair is absurdly long to the point that it stops just above our butts. It's almost always in a constant braid, same with my brothers. My name is Harriet Potter and my brothers name is Hadrian Potter but everyone just calls us Harry because nobody can tell us apart. Today is our cousin Dudley's 11th birthday, which just means that he will be getting more presents than a normal day and we get to stay with Ms. Fig while they do something fun. Again.

I huddle closer to my brother in our cupboard under the stairs and hope that if I wish for it enough, time will freeze and we can sleep a little longer. I hear light footsteps on the stairs above us so apparently it didn't work.

"Hadrian, wake up," I whisper. "We have to make breakfast or Aunt Petunia will yell at us."

He grumbles is response but manages to get up. we are both sitting up, waiting, when Aunt Petunia unlocks the cupboard door. My brother climbs out first and extends a hand to help me, I take it and step out. He tightens his grip on my hand and we head to the kitchen. I let my mind wander as we make breakfast together, moving around each other with an efficiency other people can only dream of having. We say it's a twin thing, our aunt and uncle call it freaky. Then again they think everything that is "not normal" is freaky. Us included.

_Focus sister, you know what will happen if you burn that bacon._I hear a voice say in my head.

Oh yah, did I mention that we can talk to each other whenever we want in our minds? No? Well we can and it is amazing.

_Yah, yah._I say back to him. _You know for a fact that__I_ _never burn the bacon. No, that's your job brother dear._

He laughs mentally and I smirk at him from where I stand next to him. We set the table and put the food out just in time for our Uncle Vernon, AKA the whale, and his beach ball of a son Dudley, AKA Duddy-kins, to sit down and devour it like the pigs they are. I grab a glass of water for Harry and I to share and he grabs our two slices of toast and an apple. We are just about to walk out the kitchen door when Aunt Petunia tells us to wait.

"Unfortunately Ms. Fig is out of town for the weekend, so you two are going to have to come with us." she said, like it's the end of the world.

"I'll have no funny business, you hear?" Uncle Vernon says. Oh yah, he sounds ecstatic! Not!

With a chorus of "yes Uncle Vernon", we leave the room to eat, get dressed, and wait.

When it's time to leave we head out to the car, Harry and I wearing Dudley's old clothes and Dudley in his Sunday best. Since space is limited in the backseat my brother gets in first and pulls me to sit on his lap, even then we are still way to close to our cousin for comfort. We manage to get the seatbelt on and Harry winds his arms around my waist while I lean my head on his shoulder. This will not be a fun ride.

_No, it won't. But we will make the best of it because we are together and that's all that matters to me._He must have caught what I was thinking because it wasn't intentional.

_Aww! You always say the sweetest things Brother dear!_I lean forward and place a kiss on his cheek. Some people might consider it strange how close and affectionate we are but for us it's normal. We never had anyone to love us growing up so we loved each other, depended only on each other. We only need ourselves.

The trip to the zoo was uneventful. Well if you count freeing every animal in the reptile house, trapping our cousin in a snake exhibit and taking said snake home with us uneventful, then yes, it was very uneventful. Not only that, but we found out that we can both talk to snakes. Cool right? Anyway the snake we brought home, her name is Nagini and she is about twelve foot long, and dark green. She looks kind of like a python except she has fangs and is extremely poisonous. We know, we checked. She told Harry and I both that she is a magical snake, unlike any other in the world and that I'm a witch and Harry is a wizard. Apparently all the strange things that happen to us is called accidental magic; untrained magic that responds to high emotions. Nagini told us all about the Wizarding World and that the entire Wizarding population thinks there is only one potter child, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Yah...Harry and I would never take advantage of such a misunderstanding. Nope.

The big shocker? James Potter isn't even our father. Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, is our true father. Tom and our mother Lily were in love and were going to get married when she and her pseudo-brother Severus Snape graduated Hogwarts, a school for young witches and wizards. Apparently James Potter, who was in love/obsessed with our mother, fed her a love potion on the day of graduation that didn't take effect for one weeks time. In that one week our mother married Tom and got pregnant with us. When the potion took effect she and Potter eloped, not knowing she was already with child. In their hast they completely forgot that since Lily was already married, James and Lilly's wedding was null and void. Opps. When they did realize Lilly was pregnant, they just assumed that it was James' child. Obviously not.

Nagini said she would stay with us and that when we went to Hogwarts we would be sorted into Slytherin because not only were our parents in that house but our father is Lord Slytherin, making us Slytherin's heirs. She told us everything my brother and I would ever need to know in the weeks before our birthday. We would not go into the Wizarding World unprepared.

It's about twenty minutes after ten in the morning when the doorbell rings. I look up from my place on the living room floor where I'm snuggling with Harry and Nagini. Today is our birthday and we decided to spend it by doing absolutely nothing. Boy did that piss Aunt Petunia off.

"Get the door Boy!" Uncle Vernon yells at us.

_Stay here__Hari__It could be dangerous._My brother is so over protective sometimes. It's ridiculous.

_Yes, yes. Whatever you say brother dear._I sent him a mental impression of a smirk, kind of like the one on my face right now. I could hear him scoff in the hallway from where I was sitting, wrapped up in Nagini's very long body. I only smiled in response. We rarely talk out loud anymore and if we do it is mostly in parseltongue. I feel my brothers shock through our bond and close my eyes to look through his.

I scoff at my sister. She is always like that. To be brutally honest I do constantly fear for her safety, especially after hearing about us being the so called Boy-Who-Lived. It's preposterous. Truly it is.

I open the door and freeze in shock. I know him. We know him. A wizard. He is our godfather. Our protector. I feel my sister enter my mind completely at my feelings of shock and alarm. As one we are overcome with hope, joy, and an overwhelming sense of love. The man who stands before us, is our Savior. The one who will take us away from this hellhole. As he starts to speak tears fill my eyes. We are finally going home...

"My name is Professor Severus Snape. I am here to speak with Harry Potter concerning his Hogwarts letter."

**A/N: What do you think? Continue? Don't? Comment!**


End file.
